The Just Queen
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: The story of Narnia if Edmund were a girl instead. I really should have done The Lion the With and the Wardrobe first, but, eh, what the hell. FemEdmund & Caspian
1. Chapter 1

**"We're Back..."**

**Emily Pevensie was waiting in the train station for her siblings when she heard yelling and cheering, so she turned around and went to the source of the noise and found a large crowd had gathered.**

**She pushed her way through and saw her big brother Peter fighting a group of boys from Hendon House. Susan and Lucy her sisters were watching in a disaproving way. Peter looked to be losing the fight, and Emily being the ever faithful sister she was, joined in on the fray, managing to pull one boy off her brother.**

**Susan yelled at her sister and brother to stop, but they didn't listen.**

**Finally, a few soliders came over and broke up the fight, telling the group of teenagers to act their age.**

**The Pevensies walked away and gathered together on a bench.**

**"You're welcome." Emily said sitting next to her brother.**

**"I had it sorted!" he protested, Lucy rubbing his arm in comfort.**

**"What was it this time?" Susan asked as their brother stood.**

**"He bumped me." Peter stated.**

**"So you hit him?" Lucy asked.**

**"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."**

**The three sisters rolled their eyes.**

**"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked.**

**"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked.**

**"Um, we are kids." Emily stated the obvious.**

**But she understood where he was coming from.**

**It was difficult for them to act their age after their time in Narnia, where they grew up and then when they came back home, they were turned back into kids again.**

**"Well, I wasn't always! It's been a year, how long does he expect us to wait?" Peter asked, sitting between Emily and Lucy again.**

**"Well, I think it's time to accept that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said.**

**"Oh no." she gasped, catching her siblings attention.**

**"Pretend you're talking to me." she said.**

**"We are talking to you." Emily said, wondering if her sister was alright.**

**"Ow!" Lucy yelped, standing up.**

**The siblings looked at her and Emily thought she heard a weird noise, something that sounded oddly familiar, but couldn't place it.**

**Just then, all the siblings yelped as they felt like they were being pinched by something.**

**"Stop pulling, Em!" Peter snapped at her.**

**"I'm not touching you!" she said.**

**"What is that?" Susan asked as they all stood.**

**"Feels like magic!" Lucy said as a train passed them and the crowd of people dispersed.**

**"Quick, everyone hold hands!" Susan comanded.**

**"I'm not holding your hand!" Emily protested to her brother.**

**"Just-!" Peter said, grabbing his middle sister's hand as the train went by and they noticed the scene behind the train changing. **

**The walls were breaking off, turning into the entrance of a cave and they caught glimps of a blue sky, white sand, trees, an ocean and what looked like a hill.**

**When the train fully passed, they saw that they were no longer in Finchley, but were in a cave on a beach.**

**They all smiled as they walked out, the warm sun hitting them. **

**Lucy and Susan looked at each other, smiling happily, then took off running and laughing.**

**Emily and Peter joined them and the Pevensies shed their hats, scarves, shoes, socks and blazers, jumping into the water and splashing around, shrieking at the cold water, overjoyed to be back.**

**Emily stopped her playing and looked around the area curiously, seeing something she didn't reconize.**

**"Em? Em!" Susan called.**

**"What is it?" Peter asked when he noticed her far away look.**

**"Where do you suppose we are?" Emily asked.**

**"Well, where do you think?" Peter asked, wondering if she was crazy.**

**"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Emily said.**

**The siblings all looked up and saw some strange ruins in the mountain side on the cave they were in before and decided to go check it out.**

**Emily looked around, getting a strong sence of familiarty in the center of the ruins, wondering what part of Narnia they were in.**

**"Wonder who lived here." Lucy said.**

**"I think we did." Susan said, holding something.**

**The other two queens and king came around her and Emily gasped as she saw her sister holding a gold chess piece.**

**"Hey, that's mine!" she said, pointing to the centaur shaped figure. **

**"From my chess set."**

**"Which chess set?" Peter asked.**

**"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" she said, taking the piece from Susan.**

**"It can't be!" Lucy said running off.**

**The others followed the Valiant Queen.**

**"Don't you see?" she asked, stopping in front of what looked like four broken chairs.**

**No, not chairs...throwns.**

**"What?" Peter asked, not understanding.**

**"Imagine walls...and collums there! And a glass roof!" Lucy said.**

**The High King and Gentle Queen then understood what their younger sisters saw and looked horrofied.**

**"Cair Paravel..." Peter said.**

**Their kingdom had been destroyed!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Answers"**

**Emily saw some large rocks near the edge and walked over, her siblings following. She knealt down to the rock and placed her hand on it, thinking, then looked out toward the sea.**

**"Catapults." she mumbled.**

**"What?" Peter asked.**

**"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Emily said.**

**The four siblings had looks of sadness on their faces and Peter looked annoyed that someone had the nerve to purposely attack their home.**

**The High King walked over to a monument and began pushing the door opened and Emily went to help him, revealing the door to their secret chambers.**

**Peter took out a pocket knife and carved through the wood around the handle and broke it to get the door open and everyone looked down the passageway.**

**He then ripped off part of his white shirt and wrapped it around a thick stick as Emily tried to hide a grin.**

**"Don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter asked his sister.**

**"No, but..." Emily said opening her messenger bag.**

**"Would this help?" she held out a silver torch, grinning.**

**"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter said, smiling.**

**All four siblings chuckled at that and Emily turned the light on and went into the passage first, her siblings following.**

**They walked down the stairs and came to a metal gate, which Peter opened and they all walked in.**

**"I can't believe it. It's still here!" he said.**

**The sisters went to their chests that had their clothing and weapons in it and behind the chests were stone figures of themselves when they were 15 years older.**

**"I was so tall!" Lucy said, holding up a gold dress to herself.**

**"Well, you were older then." Susan said, smiling.**

**"As opposed to hundreds of years later...when you're younger." Emily said, putting on her old helmet, making her sisters laugh.**

**"What is it?'' Lucy asked Susan.**

**"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle...the day we went back." she answered.**

**Peter opened his chest, drawing everyone's attention as he pulled out his sword.**

_**"When Aslam bares his teeth...winter meets it's death." **_**he read the inscriptions on it.**

_**"When he shakes his mane...we shall have spring again." **_**Lucy finished, sniffling as tears gathered in her eyes.**

**"Everyone we knew...Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers...they're all gone."**

**Everyone had gone quiet, silently mourning their dead friends.**

**"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said.**

**Peter gathered some of his old clothes and left the room to let his sisters change in privacy and gather their weapons.**

**They all walked out and started thinking about where to start when they saw some men holding a person in a boat, about to toss him out and drown him.**

**Susan fired a warning shot with her arrow, hitting the side of the boat, getting the soliders' attention.**

**"Drop him!" she yelled, readying her bow.**

**The soliders dropped the dwarf in the water and Peter and Emily went to go help him as Susan shot one of the men and the other one jumped in after him, intent on running away.**

**Peter saved the dwarf and Emily retreaved the boat, bringing it closer to the shore.**

**Lucy cut the dwarf free with her dagger and the dwarf removed his gag.**

**"Drop him?" he yelled at Susan.**

**"That's the best you can come up with?"**

**Emily bit her lip to not laugh.**

**"Uh, a simple thank you would suffice." Susan said, offended.**

**"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!"**

**"Maybe we should have let them." Peter said, annoyed.**

**"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked, trying to make peace.**

**"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." the dwarf said.**

**"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Emily asked, confussed.**

**"Where have you been for the last hundred years?" the dwarf asked sacastically.**

**The siblings all grinned at some secret joke.**

**"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy said.**

**The dwarf noticed the sword Susan handed back to Peter and got a look of disbelief on his face.**

**"Oh you've got to be kidding me! You're it? You're the King and Queens of Old?"**

**"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter introduced, holding out his hand.**

**Emily giggled at the look the dwraf gave him.**

**"You probably could have left out the last bit." Susan said, grining.**

**"Probably." the dwarf laughed.**

**"You might be surprised." Peter said, taking his sword out of it's scabered.**

**"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." the dwarf warned.**

**"Not me." Peter said handing him the sword.**

**"Her."**

**Emily proudly took out her blade, ready to fight, but waiting on the dwarf.**

**The dwarf charged her and he put up a good fight, but in the end she managed to overpower him and knock the sword out of his hands, pointing the tip of her sharp blade in his face.**

**"Beards an bedsteads!" the dwarf gasped, sitting down.**

**"Maybe that horn worked after all!"**

**"What horn?" Susan asked.**

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"A More Savage Place"**

**Peter rowed the boat down the river and the three Queens and the dwarf, Trumpkin, all looked around the forest around them sadly.**

**"They're so still." Lucy comented on the trees.**

**"They're trees." Trumpkin said.**

**"What'd you expect?"**

**Emily looked at him, upset.**

**"They used to dance." Lucy said.**

**"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods and the trees...they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."**

**"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked.**

**"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." Trumpkin said, looking at all four of the siblings.**

**There was an awkward silence then as they looked down in shame and regret.**

**"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter amended.**

**"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.**

**"Get us to the Narnians...and it will." Peter said.**

**They continued on for a short while, Emily looking over the place. She thought no one could make Narnia a miserable place like this after the White Witch, but she was wrong.**

**They finally arrived at the shore and pulled the boat up as Lucy walked off, looking around.**

**"Hello there." they heard Lucy say.**

**They four turned to see that she was looking at a bear.**

**"It's alright. We're friends." the Valiant Queen said.**

**Emily didn't feel too comfortable when the bear stood on it's hind legs, growling a bit.**

**It only got worse when the bear got back down on all fours.**

**"Don't move, Your Majesty." Trumpkin said.**

**Lucy turned to look at the dawrf and the bear took that as it's chance to attack, charging at her.**

**She turned back to see the bear coming, then began to run towards her brother and sisters.**

**"Stay away from her!" Susan said.**

**She readied her bow as Emily and Peter grabbed their swords.**

**Lucy tripped and fell to the ground.**

**Susan still held her bow at the ready as the bear loomed over their sister.  
"Shoot, Susan! Shoot!" Emily cried.**

**Lucy screamed as the bear stood on it's hind legs, ready to attack her, but was stopped by an arrow piercing it's heart, making it drop to the ground, dead.**

**Everyone turned to see that Trumpkin had been the one who fired the arrow.**

**"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked, lowering her weapon.**

**"I suspect he was hungery." Trumpkin said.**

**He walked over to the dead animal as the older Pevensies went over to their little sister, Peter pulling her into his side, he and Emily holding out their swords to the dead animal in case.**

**"Thanks." Lucy said.**

**The dwarf looked at her briefly before turning back to inspect the bear.**

**"He was wild." Emily stated.**

**"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said.**

**"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become." Trumpkin said.**

**The dwarf pulled out a dagger.**

**"You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."**

**With that said, he cut into the bear, making Lucy gasp and cry into Peter's tunic as the two older Queens looked away from the grusome scene.**

**"I don't remember this way." Susan said as they walked.**

**"That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in your heads." Peter joked.**

**"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy said.**

**Emily hid a grin.**

**"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F. in the first place." Susan said.**

**"D.L.F.?" Emily asked, confussed.**

**"Dear Little Friend." Lucy chimed.**

**The Just Queen looked down at the dwarf who was frowning.**

**"Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin drawled sarcastically.**

**They eventually came to an area surounded by large boulders.**

**"I'm not lost." Peter said stubornly.**

**"No. You're just going the wrong way." the dwarf said.**

**Peter turned and gave him an annoyed look.**

**"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross the River Rush." he said, anger entering his voice.**

**"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said, trying to stay calm.**

**"That explains it then. You're mistaken." Peter stated in his no nonsence voice.**

**Emily rolled her eyes as she reconized that tone and followed her big brother as he began to walk away.**

**They continued on until they were at the end of the forest...and standing at a gorge where the River Rush used to be.**

**"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper..." Susan said.**

**"Oh, shut up." Peter said in a cold tone.**

**"Is there a way down?" Emily asked the dwarf.**

**"Yeah, falling." he responded.**

**Peter, Susan and lucy turned back to look at the two.**

**"Well, we weren't lost." Peter amended.**

**The Gentle and Valiant Queens gave him a look.**

**"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumkin asked.**

**"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said.**

**They all went to follow the dwarf as he walked away, leading them to Beruna, but were stopped by the youngest of their group.**

**"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy cried.**

**"Don't you see? He's right...there."**

**They all looked, the hope they were feeling flooding away as they saw that the Great Lion wasn't there.**

**"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.**

**"I'm not crazy." Lucy said.**

**"He was there. He wanted us to follow him."**

**"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter said.**

**"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said.**

**Emily, who was quiet, who between everyone as they thought about the situation.**

**"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said in a finalised tone.**

**"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Emily said, feeling guilt as she remembered her teasing her younger sister and making her cry, then getting yelled at by Peter.**

**Lucy gave a half grin as the High King grew tight lipped, looking over the other side of the gorge, thinking.**

**"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked.**

**"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy insisted.**

**"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said.**

**With that, they began to leave for Beruna.**

**Emily gave her younger sister a small smile and a pat on the shoulder in comfort as they went on.**

**When they got there, they found some Telmarines working on building what looked like a bridge, so they quickly and quietly went back to the gorge.**

**"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.**

**"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups." Lucy said.**

**"I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." she said.**

**She walked over the the part where she was before.**

**"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin amended.**

**Emily bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile.**

**"It was right over..." Lucy screamed as the ledge where she was standing crimbled under her feet.**

**"Lucy!" Susan cried.**

**The others gathered around the hole, feeling relieved when they saw her standing on a narrow pathway to the other side of the gorge.**

**"...here." Lucy said weakly.**

**So they then walked down that way, Peter helping Susan along the way, Emily keeping an eye on Lucy as Trumpkin stayed near the Valiant Queen.**

**They walked on for hours and finally decided to stop and camp for the night.**

**The Just Queen layed down, the events of the day finally catching up with her as she was submerged in the land of darkness as soon as her head hit the grassy ground.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Prince Caspian"**

Emily woke up to find Peter and Lucy gone. She shot up from her place and looked around, frantic and frowned in disbelief as she saw that Susan and Trumpkin were still sleeping.

"Wake up! Wake up now!" she called tossing pinecone at her big sister.

"Emily, what-?" Susan said, annoyed for being rudely awoken.

"Lucy and Peter are gone." Emily said.

Susan and Trumpkin looked around and saw that she was right and got to their feet.

The two Queens and their dwarf friend gathered their weapons and ran off, looking for the others.

Emily heard something, so she took off faster, leaving the other two trying to catch up, her sister calling out her name, but Emily didn't hear.

She did, however, hear Lucy scream "NO! STOP!", so she ran into a clearing and saw Peter holding a rock and he was obviously about to use it as a weapon against a tall man with dark hair and tanned skin holding the High King's sword and a group of Narnians surround them.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked lowering his arm, not believing it.

"Yes." the man said in an Italian accent. "And who are you?" he asked, suspious.

"Peter!" Susan yelled as she and Trumpkin finally caught up.

Caspian looked at the sword in his hands and a look of understanding and shock crossed his handsome features, then looked back to the blond in front of him.

"High King Peter." he said.

"I believe you called." Peter said smugly as Emily walked closer to him.

"Yes, but...I thought you'd be older." Caspian said.

Emily tried to hide an amused smirk at that statement.

That's really going to ruffle her brother's feathers.

"Well, if you like, we can come back in a few years..." Peter started to turn.

"No! No, it's alright. You're just...not exactly what I expected." Caspian said.

He looked them all over and his eyes staying longer on the lovely Just Queen, making her give him a curious look.

"Neither are you." she said, her eyes drifting to look at a minotaur.

The creature snorted at her.

She had some bad experiences with minotaurs before in the past when she was Jadis' captive and they weren't very kind to her.

At least they weren't as bad as that creepy old dwarf.

Actually, she saw a dwarf standing by a badger that sort of reminded her of him for some reason.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." the badger said.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." a large mouse said crawling over a large rock.

"Our hearts and swords are at your service." he said bowing, making Peter smile in pride.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Emily heard Lucy say to Susan.

"Who said that?" the mouse snapped, drawing his sword.

Guess he took the compliment as offense.

"Sorry." Lucy said, nervously.

"Oh, uh... Your Majesty...with the greatest respect, I do believe "courageous", "courteous" or "chivalrous" might more befit a knight of Narnia." the mouse said, bowing.

Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing at the display.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter said, meaning the snipe for the Telmarine Prince.

The Just Queen turned to glance at the Prince to see the look he was giving her brother and had to fight off a laugh.

"Yes indeed and I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire." the mouse said, thinking he was getting complimented.

"Good, cause we're going to need all the swords we can get." Peter said, facing Caspian.

"Well, then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian sniped, handing the sword over.

Emily let out a giggle catching the attention of the Prince.

Peter was tight lipped as he took the sword and sheathed it and the group went back to the hideout, Caspian staying a little closer to the oblivious Emily, but it did not go unnoticed by her overprotective big brother and her gossiping sisters.

The Just Queen looked over to see the Telmarine Prince looking at her and gave him a crooked smile as greeting and he happily returned it, proud to have caught her attention.

"So, how's it been living with the Narnians?" she asked him.

"It has been...interesting." he said.

She smirked at that, unaware of her sisters giggling over the two talking or her brother glaring at the older male who obviously fancied his sister and he was not happy about it at all.

He didn't like her being out of his sight or talking to others he didn't know well ever since that fiasco with the White Witch.

Emily trusted too easily and that's a flaw that could get her killed.

"What was the Golden Age like?" Caspian asked her.

Emily almost laughed at his eager expression.

It reminded her of a little boy, which was cute.

"It was peaceful. There was no war, no conflicts and everyone was happy, even the trees."

She cast her brown eyes to the dead looking trees in a depressed state.

"The trees?" the Prince asked.

"The trees have spirits in them. The dryads." she explained.

"Oh my gosh, how cute are they?" Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Very. I don't think she even knows he likes her." Susan whispered back.

The group continued to walk together until they came to a large stone monument that resembled a cave.

The King and Queens stood next to each other as the Prince moved to stand behind them.

The centaurs raised their swords in respect as the four siblings walked on down the path, Caspian staying behind them as they walked on into the How.

They saw narnians working on weapons and carrying supplies.

Caspian came up to them as they looked around.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it's defensible." he said.

"Peter." Susan said.

The High King, Prince and Just Queen looked over to some stone steps where the Gentle Queen stood.

"You may want to see this." she said.

There were images on the wall, telling the tale of how they first came to Narnia, the war and defeat of the White Witch, the coronation.

"It's us." Susan said.

Emily tried to see if there was a part that spoke of her time with Jadis, but couldn't.

**"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.**

**"You don't know?" he asked.**

**The Pevensies all gave him confused looks.**

**He grabbed a torch that was on the wall and lead them further into the cave, Emily following close behind.**

**They each grabbed a torch along the way as they entered a large dark room.**

**Caspian dropped his torch into some liquid and the room ignited with light, surprising them all at the sight.**

**In front of them was the Stone Table and above it was the image of the Lion, Aslan.**

**They all felt a surge of hope at the image of their friend, but also felt saddened when they thought about where he could have been and why he wasn't helping them now.**

**Lucy was the first to walk forward and the other Queens and king followed as she placed her hand on the Table.**

**"He must know what he's doing." the Valiant Queen said softly.**

**"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Failed"**

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said.

Everyone had gathered into the room with the Table to discuss their plan of attack.

"Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Emily watched him from where she sat; understanding what he was trying to say and didn't feel it was smart.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" the mouse, Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it." Peter said.

"To start planning for..." Caspian said at the same time.

The Just Queen tried to hide her smile.

Peter gave him a look that made the Prince look away, dejected.

She felt bad for him and could sympathise.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter said.

Emily rolled her eyes at that.

This was why she was the strategist in the Golden Era and her brother just enforced them with his rank.

"That's crazy. No one has taken that castle." Caspian protested.

"There's always a first time." Peter said.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin voiced.

"But we have the advantage here!" the Prince insisted.

Susan stood up from her place behind him.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." she said.

Peter gave her an annoyed look.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

"Look." Peter said to the Prince.

"I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"I think they may be right." Emily spoke up.

Everyone turned to her.

"But we have an issue with time. We need to think of a better suited plan of action. I doubt just storming the castle will do us any good."

The Just Queen stood up and walked over to her brother, glancing around the room as the Narnians watched her.

She turned to her older brother.

"If we go through with this plan, we could lose half of our numbers." she said.

Peter didn't really seem to listen to her as he turned away, making her glare at his back.

"We could collect nuts!" a squirrel suggested, hoping to help.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines." Reepicheep said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he said to the squirrel.

The mouse then looked over to the High King, confident.

"I think you know where I stand, sire." he said.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to stand between her sister and Caspian, annoyed that no one was listening.

Susan placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and the Prince gave her a look of gratitude for trying to make the High King see reason.

Peter looked over to the lead centaur named Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" he asked.

The centaur's eyes met those of Caspian's, the young man pleading with him to not agree to the suicidal plan.

"Or die trying, my liege." Glenstorm said.

Caspian sighed in defeat.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said.

Peter turned to look at his youngest sister, who was sitting on the Table.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"You're all acting like there are only two options. Dying here, or dying there." she said.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." he argued.

"No, you're not listening!" Emily said in her sister's defence.

"Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy asked.

The Just Queen felt a shiver go down her spine at the mention of the woman, if you can call her that.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." their brother said as if speaking with a child.

He then left the room, signaling that the meeting was adjourned.

Emily ran her hands over her face as the Narnians filed out, exhaustion consuming her.

What has happened to her big brother, because that guy was not him.

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and turned to see Caspian standing behind her.

She smiled at him and he returned it.

"What do you think will happen?" he asked.

"Exactly what I predicted." she said.

That night, Emily was flown down to the castle by a griffin to await the signal from Peter to signal the troops in for the attack. The griffin landed on the roof where a solider was patrolling and they hid as he turned to look.

The griffin leaned down and quickly grabbed the man and pulled him up and Emily knocked him out before he could make any noise.

She jumped down and then searched the grounds below; making sure no one saw her, her hand on her electric torch.

She pointed it out to the forest and flashed it on and off a few times, signaling Peter, Susan, Trumpkin, and Caspian to swoop in on their own griffins.

They landed down near Caspian's professor's room and Emily just sat back and waited for her brother's signal, playing around with her torch.

She was twirling her torch, but was startled by a scream and accidentally dropped it and it fell near a solider.

Emily quickly and quietly snuck down and looked out a small window in the tower she on in as the man picked up her torch, curious about it and started playing around with it, accidentally shining himself in the face.

Some loud bells began to toll and the man looked over.

Emily jumped down and attacked the man, getting into a sword fight with him.

He had her backed up to the ledge when she heard her brother enter the courtyard below her.

"Now, Em! Now!" he called up.

"Signal the troops!"

That was the bloody signal! Was he serious?

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" she called back.

She separated the man's arms and slammed her head into his face, making him back off and then swung her sword at him again.

As the blades clashed, the man got the upper hand by knocking her sword out of her hands.

He went to take her head off, but she ducked just in time and grabbed her torch from on the ground, then stood back up, using it as a weapon to beat the man with, then knocked him to the ground, unconscious.

She quickly went to signal the troops, but the light wasn't working.

She began hitting it.

"Come on." she said.

After a few more hits, it lit up and she shined the light out to the troops and they came running in as the gate rose, going into battle with the soldiers.

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled.

Strange...

Normally he'd yell 'For Narnia! And for Aslan!'

Emily shook the thought off as she began climbing over the roof tops, watching from above to see when to drop in to help.

"Archers!" someone cried.

A swarm of archers came in from below her and took aim, ready to fire.

She took her chance and slid down, knocking the one about to shoot Susan down and off the path.

"Em!" she heard Peter yell.

She turned to look to her side to see that her brother had just given her presence away to one of the archers and she turned and ran as they chased after her.

She ran into a tower room, falling to the floor to avoid the arrows being shot at her and she kicked the door shut behind her.

She stood up and ran out to the other side of the room and locked the door behind her by sliding her torch between the handles.

Emily looked around her, seeing she was trapped.

She looked over the ledge and only saw fog and a darkness below, meaning she was on the other side of the castle, away from the battle.

"I knew this was a bad plan." she muttered.

The soldiers began banging on the door.

She whipped around as they broke it down, her back against the side, the men pointing their swords at her.

She looked down, trying to find some way out, then turned back to the men with a slight grin on her face.

She then fell back off the roof.

The griffin she was on before swooped in and caught her on it's back, flying upwards, startling the Telmarines as they flew off.

"What happened?" she asked the creature.

"King Peter called a retreat!" the griffin said.

Emily looked around and saw that half of the troops had gotten away, most injured, while the rest were all dead.

Caspian, Susan, Peter and an old man, possibly the professor, were safe, but the others were trapped as the gate was closed, the body of a minotaur under it.

Emily closed her eyes as tears began to fall.

They had failed.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**"Emily's Greatest Fear: The White Witch"**

**On the way back to the How, Emily had forced back the tears she wanted to shed for the ones left behind, all lying dead on the cold ground.**

**It was almost like the fiasco with Jadis, all those innocents slaughtered.**

**Everyone was quiet and the atmosphere was tense.**

**Lucy ran out of the How, took one look around, then grew worried and serious.**

**"What happened?" she asked softly.**

**An innocent question.**

**But it seemed to be all it took to make the High King finally snap.**

**"Ask him." he said glancing at Caspian.**

**"Peter." Susan said in a disapproving tone.**

**"Me?" the Prince asked, confused.**

**The two boys stopped walking.**

**"You could have called it off. There was time." Caspian said.**

**"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter said.**

**"If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive." he said.**

**"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian raised his voice.**

**"You called us, remember?" Peter asked.**

**"My first mistake." Caspian said.**

**Emily felt a slight sting at that for some odd reason, but focussed her attention on helping escort the injured Trumpkin.**

**"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter said.**

**He began to walk into the How.**

**"HEY!" Caspian yelled.**

**The High King stopped.**

**"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." the Prince said.**

**"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Peter said.**

**Caspian pushed past him, going for the How to cool off before he did something stupid.**

**"You, him, your father..." Peter called.**

**Caspian stopped when his father was mentioned.**

**Emily knew her brother had struck a sore subject.**

**"Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter said.**

**Caspian yelled in outrage and drew his blade, Peter doing the same.**

**"STOP IT!" Emily yelled.**

**She stormed passed everyone, the two young men lowering their blades when the saw her walk through, an injured Trumpkin behind her.**

**"This isn't helping." she said.**

**Lucy ran past her and took out her cordial, giving her Dear Little Friend a drop of the healing liquid.**

**Caspian walked off into the How, Peter watching him, then turned back to his middle sister, shocked by the glare she was giving him.**

**Emily had had enough already.**

**She feared one more string needed to be tugged before she snapped and broke down.**

**Trumpkin gasped and woke up, seeing everyone hovering over him.**

**"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough." he said.**

**Lucy stood up, putting her cordial away.**

**"Thank you...my dear little friend." Trumpkin thanked her.**

**The Valiant Queen smiled at him, then she and Susan walked over to Peter and Emily as the High King sheathed his sword and they all walked into the How.**

**Emily was sitting with her siblings in a tense silence when she suddenly got an awful feeling.**

**She knew it well from her past. **

**The shivering cold****,**** prickling feeling on her skin, crawling up her spine.**

**She looked around the room, noticing someone missing.**

**"Where's Caspian?" she asked urgently.**

**Her siblings gave her strange looks, then looked around for the Prince themselves.**

**"Nikabrik's missing as well." Trumpkin said.**

**The feeling got worse.**

**Emily stood up quickly, shocking everyone as she grabbed her sword and ran to where the feeling grew, making her feel sicker as she went to the room containing the Stone Table.**

**Her brother was close behind her, running beside her practically as Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin followed behind.**

**What she saw when went into the room made her heart stop.**

**A large wall of ice was behind the Table, blocking the image of Aslan.**

**Caspian was being held in front of the ice by a werewolf and a hag with a bird face, Nikabrik standing beside them with an evil smirk.**

**And worst of all...**

**The White Witch was encased in the ice.**

**Emily was paralyzed.**

**She'd had nightmares that Jadis would one day seek her revenge and find a way to return.**

**Sadly, she'd chosen this day.**

**"Stop!" Peter yelled.**

**Emily snapped out of it as she, Peter and Trumpkin ran in to save Caspian from the Witch's mind control.**

**The werewolf crawled over the Table and went to attack them, but they ducked and it fell to the ground.**

**Emily got ready to fight the beast as it stood.**

**She ran at it, having a little difficulty.**

**Peter was fighting the hag and Trumpkin was fighting Nikabrik.**

**The werewolf flipped her onto her back, as it stood away from her, howling.**

**She got back up and fought the werewolf, then ran off a bit.**

**She jumped and turned in midair as it charged at her, bringing her sword down on its head, killing it.**

**Emily looked over to see that Nikabrik was standing over Lucy, about to hurt her, but Trumpkin killed him by stabing a sword in his back, saving her.**

**She then looked over to see that Peter had killed the hag and was now going to help Caspian.**

**Emily looked down at the Prince's feet, seeing that he was standing in a circle that was faintly glowing and realised what it was.**

**She had to stop her brother from stepping in it.**

**He was doomed and at the Witch's mercy if he was in there.**

**Peter knocked Caspian out of the circle, standing in front of Jadis, pointing his sword at her.**

**"Get away from him!" he yelled.**

**Emily stood up and saw that he was in the circle and the Witch was working her magic on him.**

**The Just Queen swallowed her fear and bile at the sight of the woman and snuck up behind her as she talked to her brother.**

**"Peter, dear." the Witch smiled.**

**"I've missed you." she cooed.**

**She held out her hand to the blond.**

**"Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone."**

**Peter started lowering his sword, her voice lulling him into a trance like Caspian was in.**

**Emily took that as her moment to strike.**

**She stabbed her blade into the ice wall, right in the Witch's middle.**

**The ice cracked, then shattered as Jadis screamed.**

**Peter and Caspian covered their heads as the ice shards fell, then looked up to see the Just Queen standing there, surprised written on their faces****.**

**Emily lowered her sword.**

**Her dark eyes settled on her brother.**

**"I know. You had it sorted." she said.**

**She then walked out of the room.**

**That was it.**

**The last line had been cut.**

**She walked past her family and friends, trying to find solitude in the woods before she broke down.**

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**"The Just Queen & the Noble Prince"**

Emily ran as far as she could into the woods and finally stopped at a large tree.

She leaned her back against it, then slid down it as the tears came.

She buried her head in her hands as she drew her knees into her chest and she just sobbed.

The Just Queen cried her heart out for everyone she knew who died 1300 years ago, Aslan not returning, the Narnians who were slaughtered at the raid on the castle, the way her brother had been acting and finally having to face the White Witch again after so long.

Her hands had tiny scars on them she had gotten from her.

Her back and shoulders even had some scars on them, though they were small and almost invisible unless you were really looking at them.

The worst scar was the one on her stomach when Jadis had stabbed her for breaking her sceptre and she almost died had Lucy not given her the juice from her healing cordial.

Her body shook hard and painfully as she sobbed, her breathing becoming hard.

She was practically gasping for breath.

The sound of a twig snapping made her look up and see Caspian standing a few feet in front of her, shock and guilt burned into his nearly black eyes at the sight of her.

"I am sorry." he said.

She whipped the tears and some snot off of her face.

"It's fine. My own fault for holding in my emotions this long." she said.

He walked over to her, standing in front of her nervously.

She looked up at him, curious.

"What?" she asked.

He cleared his throat.

"May I join you?" he asked.

She nodded.

Caspian sat beside her as she tried to compose herself a bit.

"I am so sorry." he said, voice shaking.

"This is all my fault." he gasped.

Emily looked at him, confused as she saw tears in his dark eyes.

"How is this your fault?" she asked.

"I didn't follow the plan. I went to kill Miraz instead of going to the gatehouse like I was supposed to."

Emily placed her hand on his making him look at her.

"Why did you go to kill Miraz?" she asked.

He took in a breath as the tears fell and she gently brushed them off of his cheeks.

"My professor...he told me that...Miraz was responsible for my father's death."

Emily nodded in understanding and moved closer to him and he followed her example, cuddling up to her, seeking the warmth and comfort she was offering him, even after what she had been through.

His head rested on top of hers as she laid her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arm.

Sitting together in silence was helping calm them both down as tears fell slowly down their faces, soon coming to a stop.

"The White Witch had nothing to do with you." she said.

The Prince looked down at her as he wrapped a strong arm around her, drawing her into his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've been a victim of hers once too." she said.

He rubbed her back as the tales his professor told him came flooding back.

The first time Queen Emily, the Just ever came to Narnia, the first person she met with was, sadly, the White Witch, Jadis, and was tempted by the woman, unaware of who she was at first.

Then was taken prisoner by the Witch.

"It was worse for me, though." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I went willingly."

He gave her a confused look as she pulled away to properly look him in the eyes as she talked.

"When I heard about her being evil, I couldn't believe it. Peter and I weren't on good terms then either, so that didn't help.

I was just so sick of him being the perfect one, trying to take over our father's role as he fought in the war in our world. He would always baby Lucy and he'd always tell me to act my age, to grow up. It wasn't fair. I had had it.

I just wanted the war to be over, Dad to be back home and everything to be fine again. Jadis offered me a family and happiness. And I wanted it so bad.

Bad enough that I willingly betrayed my family and went to her, thinking everything would be alright when I saw her again. She was so nice.

She offered me sweets and talked to me like I mattered. She was a snake.

She beat me and forced me to watch as she turned Narnians to stone.

Then beat me again if I tried to help them.

I gave her information on Aslan in hopes that it would stop her from hurting them, that she would let them be free, but she turned them to stone anyway and would slap me across the face.

Then I was saved by Orieus and some other Narnians fighting against the Witch and met Aslan. I was so afraid that he was mad at me, but he forgave me and so did my siblings. I didn't deserve it, though.

To this day, the very mention of her or sight of her still makes me sick to my stomach."

Her hand held her stomach where her scar was, capturing Caspian's attention and he saw the scars criss-crossing her hands.

He took her smaller hands into his own.

They were a little rough and calloused from sword fighting and the scars she received, but they were still soft too, feminine like.

"I think you are every brave to still be able to stand tall after all of that." he said.

Caspian kissed her hands gently, making her blush.

He looked up into her brown eyes, mesmerized by how different they were from his.

He was used to seeing people with dark hair, dark eyes and bronzed skin, so he was naturally stunned and fascinated when the King and Queens of Old returned and he saw how different they looked.

Peter, Susan and Lucy all had pretty blue eyes that he had never seen before, but Peter was the only one with blond hair.

Lucy had a chestnut brown colored hair and freckles dotting across her face.

Susan had brown hair with natural golden high-lights that she must have gotten from the sunlight.

Emily on the other hand was much more different.

True, she had fair skin and dark red lips like her siblings and the same nose as Lucy, but she also had the darkest hair color and her eyes were a warm brown.

If it weren't for her skin and accent, she would possibly be mistaken for a Telmarine Princess.

"Thanks." she said.

Caspian snapped out of his musings.

"For what?" he asked.

"For just listening."

She smiled warmly at him and he returned it.

"Your Majesties!" someone cried.

They stood up as a black female wolf came into the part of the woods they were in.

She stopped in front of them and bowed her head, before looking up at them with her silver eyes.

"Queen Lucy sent me to find you both. She is worried and wishes your return." she said.

"Alright, we'll be there soon." Emily said.

The she-wolf bowed her head again before lopping off into the woods to return to the How.

The two royals stayed there for a bit before walking back.

"You don't have to worry about what Peter said." Emily said suddenly.

"About what?" Caspian asked.

"You having no right to lead these people. You are very brave and noble. One day you will be a great King, always believe that and never lose sight of who you are and you'll do fine." she advised.

The Prince blushed at the praise and smiled at her, his hand subconsciously taking her hand in his, holding it as they walked back to the How.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**"Emily vs Miraz"**

**Emily was out with the she-wolf, Cheza, when she saw something coming in the distance.**

**She ran into the How and found her brother and Lucy sitting in front of the Stone Table.**

**"Pete." she said.**

**He turned to look at her.**

**"You'd better come quickly." she said.**

**They ran out to the opening on top of the How where Caspian was and saw that the Telmarines had gotten closer to them and were ready for a war.**

**There were at least a thousand of them and they were even bringing in catapults.**

**Susan, Trumpkin and the professor joined the Prince, King and Queens and saw the army arriving.**

**Peter and Emily looked at each other, knowing looks on their faces.**

**They needed a plan and quick.**

**"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked.**

**They were all gathered back in the How.**

**"Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"**

**"It's our only chance." Peter said.**

**"And she won't be alone." Susan said.**

**Trumpkin walked in front of Lucy, a sad look on his face.**

**"Haven't enough of us died already?" he asked.**

**"Nikabrik was my friend too." Trufflehunter said from his place between Caspian and Emily.**

**"But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."**

**They heard a sword being drawn and saw Reepicheep was holding his very sharp blade.**

**"For Aslan." he said.**

**"For Aslan." a grizzly bear standing by the professor said.**

**"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said to Lucy.**

**"No. We need you here." she said.**

**"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.**

**Emily looked at Caspian, seeing a concentrated look on his face.**

**He was forming a plan.**

**She nudged him.**

**He looked at her, giving him a knowing look and gestured for him to share his idea.**

**"If I may..." he said nervously.**

**Peter turned to him with an expectant look.**

**Caspian glanced at the Just Queen and she smiled at him.**

**He sighed and stood up.**

**"Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." he said.**

**"There is one in particular that that may buy us some time."**

**Peter glanced at Emily, wondering if she agreed so far and she did.**

**"What is it?" Peter asked.**

**"If you challenge him to a battle to the death, he will have no choice but to agree. His status demands it." Caspian said.**

**Everyone agreed to the plan.**

**"All right. I'll start writing a letter to issue the challenge. Who will deliver it?" the High King asked.**

**Emily stood up from the boulder she was on and walked forward, standing beside the Prince gaining everyone's attention.**

**"I'll do it. He'll be less likely to attack if he saw someone...human looking approach the camp." she said sparing a glance at the Narnians.**

**Peter nodded.**

**"She shouldn't go in alone though." Susan said.**

**"She's right." Caspian said.**

**"I'll take Glenstorm and Athrun with me." Emily said.**

**Athrun was a giant that was well skilled in battle.**

**"Very well." Peter said.**

**He looked at his younger sister, his concerned blue eyes meeting her confident brown ones.**

**"Be careful."**

**She smirked.**

**"Always am."**

**Emily was sitting with Cheza while Peter wrote the letter when Caspian came over to her.**

**The she-wolf sensed it was time for her to take her leave, so she bowed her head in good-bye and left the two royals alone again.**

**"Did you inform Glenstorm and Athrun?" he asked.**

**"Yes. They're both ready to leave when I go to get them." the Just Queen said.**

**Caspian looked off to the side in contemplation, then looked back at the dark haired beauty.**

**She gave him a curious look.**

**"What is it?" she asked.**

**"I just...want to tell you to be safe. Miraz can be very..." he trailed off.**

**"Stubborn?" she asked.**

**She smiled at him and walked over.**

**"I'm used to meeting with Lords and such for diplomatic meetings and discussing treaties to be made, tradings, this isn't any different. This is my gift. I'll be fine." she said smiling softly.**

**She put a hand on his shoulders, rubbing away the tension she felt.**

**She looked directly into his dark brown eyes, seeing the worry and conflict in them.**

**"I'll be fine." she repeated.**

**The Telmarine sighed in defeat and hugged the girl to him.**

**"I can't change your mind?" he asked.**

**"Nope." she said resting her hands on his chest.**

**"You won't even let me come with you?" he asked.**

**"Miraz will just try to get under your skin the entire time. Don't worry so much."**

**She pulled away to look into his face properly.**

**"I have the experience with his type. And if anything goes wrong, I'll have Glenstorm and Athrun with me, plus Cheza with her pack hiding in the woods for back up." she said smiling.**

**Caspian couldn't help but return the smile.**

**"Fine. Good luck." he said.**

**"Your Majesty!" someone called.**

**They both turned to see Reepicheep.**

**"It's time." he said.**

**Emily walked towards the camp with the centaur and giant flanking her.**

**She was a little nervous, but shook it off, reminding herself what she had told Caspian.**

**This was what she was good at.**

**She could do it.**

**They were met by the general.**

**"What business do you have here?" he asked.**

**"I have an urgent message from High King Peter." she said.**

**He looked at her with an uncertain look, then lead her to the tent containing Miraz and what she assumed were the council of elders.**

**Glenstorm and Athrun stayed outside of the camp in view of the tent.**

**"And who're you?" Miraz asked in a patronizing tone.**

**"Queen Emily and I've brought a message, if I may?" she said holding up the rolled up letter.**

**He gestured with his hand for her to continue.**

**She unrolled it and read the contents.**

**"'I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hear by challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender.'" she read.**

**Her brother really needed to learn to get to the point.**

**She met Miraz's unimpressed face as she began rolling up the letter.**

**"Tell me, Princess Emily..." he said.**

**"Queen." she said.**

**"Pardon me?" he asked, caught off.**

**"It's 'Queen Emily', actually. Just 'Queen' though. Peter's the High King and has rule over my sisters and I." she explained.**

**She noticed their baffled expressions and tried to hide a grin, used to getting this reaction many times before during the Golden Era.**

**"I know, it's confusing." she said.**

**"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked.**

**Emily sighed and glanced around at all the members of the counsel****.**

**"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct." she said.**

**"And so you will be again." Miraz said.**

**"Then you should have little to fear." she said.**

**Miraz began laughing.**

**"This is not a question of bravery." he said.**

**"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" she asked, grin on her face.**

**The Telmarines stayed quiet, looking at Miraz.**

**"I didn't say I refused." he said leaning forward in his seat.**

**"You have our support, Your Majesty." a man said.**

**Miraz gave him a deadly look.**

**"Whatever your decision." the man said.**

**"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." a man to Miraz's right said, making him stand in a fit of fury, sword in hand****.**

**"I'm not avoiding anything!" he said.**

**Emily watched him with a straight face.**

**"I was merely pointing out that my Lord is well within his rights to refuse." the man said, defending himself.**

**"His Majesty would never refuse." the general said.**

**"He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new King." he said.**

**"You." Miraz said pointing his sword out at Emily.**

**"You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen." he threatened.**

**Emily nodded, trying not to snort at the lame threat as a grin curved her lips.**

**Emily arrived back at the How, Caspian and her siblings running out to meet her and her companions.**

**She stopped as they circled around her, anxious for the news.**

**She met Caspian's eyes, then turned to Peter.**

**"He agreed." she said smirking.**

**Everyone let out a breath.**

**"Then let's get ready." the High King said.**

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Battle for the Throne"

Peter walked out of the How with his sister flanking him since Caspian had gone off to ensure Lucy and Susan made it through to go in search of Aslan, and te Narnians all cheered for their King as he walked off to face their opponent.

Emily saw Cheza standing nearby, watching over her along with her pack.

The Just Queen had always feared wolves ever since the White Witch was around, but now that she had met and befriended Cheza, she felt that she had no need to fear them anymore.

They passed by Glenstorm who nodded at them and then walked over to where Miraz sat with his general and other personnel from the counsel, Emily keeping her eyes on him as he whispered something to his general and then he stood up as Emily gave her brother his sword.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed when I survive." Miraz said putting his helmet on.

Both Kings walked out, sizing each other up, deciding when was the best time to attack, circling each other as the Telmarines and Narnians watched.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz said in a muffled voice due to his helmet.

"Well, feel free." Peter said.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked.

"Just one." Peter said flipping the face plate down.  
He then charged at Miraz, beginning the fight and Emily watched in worry.

She had total confidence in her brother, but she still worried about him since it was human nature to do so.

An hour had gone by and they were evened out, but Miraz seemed to have gained the upper hand by knocking Peter's helmet off, making Emily bite her lip in worry, but her brother got the Telmarine back by cutting his leg.

The two men glared at each other and growled as they clashed swords, Peter ducking to avoid being beheaded and rolling away.

He stood back up and got into the fight, but was knocked back down and Miraz stepped on his arm hard, making him cry out in pain.

Peter swung his sword up and hit Miraz's shield, making him back off a bit so that Peter could roll away, still swinging his sword to stop Miraz's attacks as he went and eventually flipped the false King over onto the ground as the High King stood up.

The duel was stopped by the sound of a horse and they looked over to see Caspian ridding in on Destier with Susan behind him, Emily sighing in relief that they were both safe, but also wondered where Lucy was, hoping she made it through safely.

"Does His Highness need a respite?" Miraz mocked.

"Five minutes?" Peter panted.

"Three!" Miraz panted.

Both Kings limped away, Emily rushing over to retrieve her brother's helmet and help him back to take a seat and rest.

"Lucy?" Peter asked Susan when she and Caspian were beside Glenstorm.

"She got through...with a little help." Susan said looking to Caspian.

Emily smiled at him in thanks and he nodded.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Well, you were busy." the Prince said.

"You better get up there. Just in case." Peter told Susan.

"I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Peter glanced over at the Telmarines as Susan went to hug him, making him yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"It's all right." he said.

"Be careful."

"Keep smiling." Emily said looking at the worried faces of the Narnians.

Susan ran over to stand on top of the how with the archers as Peter lifted his arm with his sword, forcing a smile and the Narnians all cheered Emily also smiling a bit while Caspian looked worried.

Peter sat down and the Just Queen and Prince both helped him take off his shield and remove his weapon to check for any injuries, the High King yelped as the Prince took off the shield.

"I think its dislocated." the blonde said.

Emily walked over to his left side to check it out as he hissed in pain and looked over to the Telmarines.

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked her.

He looked back at his sister, regret and guilt in his blue eyes.

"You know you've always been there, and I never really..."

Emily took his moment of distraction to pop his shoulder back in place and he groaned in pain at that.

"Save it for later." she said rubbing his back.

Both Kings walked back out without their helmets and restarted, Caspian pulling the Just Queen closer to him as they watched.

It soon came down with Peter having the man down on his knees, holding his injured leg that he had hit, asking for a respite.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Emily yelled.

Peter backed off and walked back over to his side of the field, but Miraz decided to throw a sneak attack and went to bring his sword down on the young King.

"Look out!" Emily called.

Peter turned around in time to block it, then grabbed the sword and swung it out of Miraz's grasp, stabbing him in the side with it.

He pulled it out and let Miraz fall to his knees, holding his wounded side, gasping in pain.

"What's the matter, boy? Too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz taunted when he saw Peter was hesitating in finishing him off.

"It's not mine to take."

Peter turned and held the sword out to Caspian, meaning for him to end it all.

The Prince looked at the young Queen in his arms, wondering if her brother was serious and she nodded, gesturing for him to go on and do it.

He walked forward and took the sword from the High King, the blonde walking back to stand near his sister.

The two siblings held their breath as they watched Caspian slowly raise the blade.

"Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you have the makings of a true Telmarine King after all." Miraz said as he stared up at his nephew's face.

He bowed his head and Caspian yelled in anger as he drove the sword down, right into a patch of grass peeking out from the stone floor they were on.

"Not one like you." Caspian said.

Emily smiled feeling proud of him.

"Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their Kingdom."

The Prince looked over at the other Telmarines, then turned his back on them for good, walking over to the Pevensies, being welcomed by the Queen with a hug.

He held her closely to his chest, sighing as his emotions swept over him and he felt better after everything that happened.

"I'm real proud of you." she whispered in his ear.

They pulled away smiling, then looked over to see Miraz being held by a man who pulled out an arrow that looked like Susan's and stab the false King with it.

They stared in horror at the sight, not being able to believe that they would actually kill one of their own like that without any thought at all.

"Treachery! They shot him!" the killer shouted to the Telmarines.

"They murdered our King!"

Caspian, Emily and Peter got their swords ready as they knew a battle would be coming up soon.

"Be ready!" Peter yelled out.

The archers got into position.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled.

A solider came running at the High King, but he soon killed him and told the others to get ready quickly, Caspian mounting his horse as he got ready to set their plan into action as the Telmarines loaded their catapults and started firing at them.

Emily and Peter stood side by side, watching as the debris fell around them.

The Telmarine cavalry then charged in and Susan told the archers to get ready.

Peter looked back at Caspian and the Prince road off down the How with Glenstorm to tell the others to get ready for the plan to be put into action.

They were going to knock down the pillars of the How under the Telmarines, creating a large hole and the archers were going to fire at them.

"One, two, three..." Peter began to count as soon as there was a fanfare.

The archers took aim.

"...eight, nine. Get ready!" Peter yelled.

The ground under the Telmarines then caved in, many men and horses falling down into the earth and that was when the arrows were fired off, taking out more soldiers in the process.

Emily then ran over to a horse and mounted it and charged off into battle as Peter yelled for the battle to begin, Caspian and more members of the Narnian army coming out from a secret hatch out of the ground and joining in the fray.

Emily pulled out a crossbow that was attached to the saddle and started shooting men that were trying to climb out of the hole.

She saw Reepicheep run up to a man who stared at him.

"You're a mouse." he stated.

"You people have no imagination." Reepicheep said and then attacked.

The rest of the Telmarines were coming in so the griffins flew in with the dwarfs, shooting arrows at them.

Emily and Caspian looked at each other in worry when the Telmarines shot the griffins down with these large arrows that were a part of the large crossbow they created.

"Back to the How!" Peter yelled.

The two young royals nodded and gathered the troops up, leading them back to the How, but it was attack by the catapults.

Emily watched in horror as she saw Susan was falling, but sighed in relief when Trumpkin saved her.

The four royals ran up together and stood side by side as they watched the Telmarines, knowing that this was it.

Emily tossed away her crossbow and drew her blade, sharing a look with Peter.

The four then ran off, leading the others into battle, their only hope being that Lucy would return with Aslan and soon.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"The War is Won"

The battle was long, hard and deadly, but the Narnians, Pevensies and the Telmarine Prince fought with every fiber in their being.

Emily had two swords and used them to fend off the men coming after her, knocking one solider back and stabbed the other.

As she turned around, a solider came after her and she kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back on his rump as another Telmarine came after her and she had to raise one of her swords up to block the hit.

She paused in her fighting, her chest heaving painfully as she looked over to the side to see more Telmarine soldiers marching over onto the battle field and she felt worry consume her.

There was a shout from her side, so she turned to block another attack from a solider, her arms shaking from the impact as they were growing weak from her strength that was draining.

The solider in front of her was then pulled back from her and she blinked her brown eyes when she saw a tree had been what had saved her.

She smiled feeling hope swell inside of her when she that all of the trees that had been dormant for hundreds of years had awoken and were helping their fellow Narnians in battle.

Emily was soon joined by Susan and the sisters walked over to where Caspian and Peter were as they all watched the Telmarines run back to their side of the battle field as the trees chased them off.

"Lucy." Peter said with a smile and the Narnians all cheered.

A catapult threw boulders and they hit one of the trees, knocking it down to the ground, wounded.

It's companion was angered by this, so he dug his roots into the earth and they traveled all the way over to where the catapults were, bursting out of the ground and wrapped around the catapults, crushing it under it's strength.

"For Aslan!" Peter yelled making the Narnians cheer again and charge back off towards the Telmarines, ready to end this battle once and for all.

The soliders were running off to Beruna to cross the bridge, but standing there waiting for them was Lucy, smiling smugly as she pulled out her dagger and beside her was Aslan.

"Charge!" the true murderer of Miraz yelled and the men all ran into the water.

Aslan bared his fangs and then unleashed a mighty roar, the sound shaking the earth and making the water ripple.

Everyone stopped their movements as the water started rushing and it rose into the form of the guardian of the lake and he was very angered.

The men all tried to run away in fear, but were unable to escape the wrath of the rushing water that tossed them all back.

The guardian dived under the bridge and then lifted it up, breaking it and sending them all into the lake, until only Miraz's murderer was on the bridge mounted on his horse.

The man stared at the guardian in fear, then yelled as the guardian dived back into the lake with him, never to be seen again.

The rest of the Telmarines were not harmed, but the Narnians did take their weapons as they helped them out of the water and led them to shore.

Emily looked at her older siblings and Caspian and they all nodded as they then crossed the lake to go over to where Lucy and Aslan stood, waiting on them.

The four older royals stared at the lion as he smiled at them, then they all knelt down before him.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said.

Emily, Peter and Susan all looked up at the lion, feeling happy at seeing their old friend before they stood up, Caspian remaining on the ground since in his mind he was still a Prince.

"All of you." Aslan said looking at the Prince who still had his head bent as he kneeled down.

The Pevensies looked down at Caspian as he looked up at the lion with a stunned look.

"I do not think I am ready." He said looking down.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan said making the Prince look at him.

Caspian slowly stood by, glancing over to Emily and she gave him an encouraging look.

The sound of bagpipes made them all turn to see the mice were walking over with their heads bent as they carried an injured Reepicheep on a stretcher they had made.

The royals parted as they allowed the mice to walk over to the Great Lion and set their leader down.

Lucy quickly rushed over and pulled out her healing cordial, dripping a drop down the mouse's opened mouth, healing him.

Everyone waited with bated breath for Reepicheep to wake up and in a few seconds he did, looking up at the Valiant Queen with a grateful look.

"Oh. Thank you, Your Majesty." He gasped with a smile.

Lucy shared a smile with her siblings and friends as the mice helped their leader stand.

"Oh! Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in…"Reepicheep went to bow, but stumbled over and once he noticed his lack of balance, he looked behind himself to see that his tail had been cut off.

"I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." The mouse said in embarrassment as he backed away from the grinning lion as the royals all smiled in bemusement at Reepicheep's antics.

"Uh…perhaps a drop more?" Reepicheep asked looking up at Lucy.

"I don't think it does that." The young Queen said.

"You could have a go." Reepicheep said desperately making Aslan laugh, gaining his attention.

"It becomes you well, small one." The lion said.

"All the same, Great King, I regret I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep said as he drew his sword, holding it between his paws.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan said.

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things." The mouse said as all the royals had amused looks that they shared with the lion.

"May it please You High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." A mouse said as he held his sword to his tail and the others followed his example.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Aslan said as the lead mouse's tail then quickly extended and grew back to its normal length.

The mice al exclaimed in surprise as the others all laughed at their excitement.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep said as he put away his sword.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" questioned Aslan making Trumpkin look over from his place at the lake, watching the Telmarine place down their weapons.

The dwarf then strode over to the lion looking nervous, unsure of what would happen, but he was also trying to hide his anxiety.

He bowed down before the Great Lion.

Aslan then reared back and let loose a loud roar making Trumpkin jump as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked jokingly as the others laughed.

Hours later the royals were all escorted back to the palace to get changed and bathed so that they may celebrate the end of the war.

A parade was held where the King and Queens rode their horses with the newly crowned King, waving to their people as they cheered.

That night there was a huge celebration complete with a feast and fireworks.

Emily, who was dressed in a simple, but still lovely lavender dress was standing on the balcony watching the fireworks explode in the sky, booming above.

"Emily." She heard someone say.

She turned to see Caspian walk over to her, smiling.

"Hello." She greeted as he walked over to her, leaving the party behind as he joined her.

"Through all of the excitement I wasn't able to talk to you. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. At least I wasn't stabbed this time." She joked making him smile even more.

They both looked back up to the beautiful colors that lit up the sky, the Noble King wrapping an arm around the Just Queen's waist, holding her to him protectively.

"What do you plan to do now?" Caspian asked her.

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about what would happen after we won the war. I was focussed on winning and bringing peace. I'm not sure what to do now." She said frowning in thought.

"We'll figure it out together." Caspian said.

They stood there for the rest of the night, watching the sky as their friends and family enjoyed the party until they had to retire to their bed chambers.

The next morning Aslan requested a meeting with the Narnians and Telmarines, saying that it was time to discuss what was going to happen.

The Kings and Queens stood on a stone step that was located on a cliff with a large old tree behind them, standing in front of all their people, Caspian stepping up to speak.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." The King said making the crowd erupt in whisperes.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." A man said.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our King and Queens." Aslan said looking over to the Pevensie siblings as the crowd murmured.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." The Great Lion continued.

The crowd all spoke amongst each other, discussing this.

"I will go." A man said that Emily recognized as the General of Miraz.

"I will accept the offer." He said.

Caspian bowed his head to him in greeting as the man walked towards the steps and the former General bowed his head in return.

"So will we." Said a beautiful woman who was holding a baby, an old man walking with her to the steps.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said.

He then breathed on the group, blessing them as the tree behind them split into two that were crossed together.

The trio and the baby walked over to the tree, nodding their goodbyes to Caspian before they walked into the hole between the two crossing trees, making the crowd exclaim in wonderment and fear as they simply vanished.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them!"

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?"

"Sire, if my example can be of service, I will take 11 of my mice through with no delay." Reepicheep offered making Susan and Peter grow tense, which made their sisters wonder what was wrong with them.

Aslan looked at the Gentle Queen and Magnificent King and they knew what they had to do.

"We'll go." Peter said stepping forward.

"We will?" Emily asked as she and Lucy were both shocked and Caspian was horrified.

"Come on. Our time's up." The blonde said as he looked at his youngest sisters.

He then turned towards Caspian and walked over to him.

"After all…we're not really needed here anymore." He said as he handed his prized sword to the new King, who accepted it.

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian vowed.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan spoke up making the new King look at her feeling sick to his stomach about what she would say next.

"We're not coming back." She said making Lucy and Emily gasp.

"We're not?" the Valiant Queen asked looking devastated.

"You two are." Peter said looking at his heartbroken sister and she looked at him, wondering what he had meant by that.

"At least, I think he means you two." Peter said as he stepped back into line.

"But why?" Lucy asked the lion unsure of his decision.

"Did they do something wrong?" she asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Aslan said.

"It's alright, Lu." Peter said as he walke dover to stand in front of his youngest sister.

"It's not how I thought it would be…" he said as he took her hands and looked out over to the crowd.

"…but it's all right. One day you'll see too. Come on." The High King said as he looked back at his sister.

Peter led Lucy over to Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, Cheza and the Professor while Emily stayed where she was with her head bent as she felt a wave of depression.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down before she also walked over to her new friends, shakings their hands or paws.

After that, she turned to where Caspian was and walked over with a sad smile.

"I guess it's time to go. It's was great meeting you." She said.

"I know you'll make an amazing King." She said.

"Thank you and I'm glad to have met you. I just wish we had more time together." He said.

She nodded trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall.

She may not have known him for long, but he was important to her and she had really begun to fall for him.

He pulled her to him and hugged her close, enjoying the comfort of the heat from their bodies.

Emily gripped his shoulders under her hands as Caspian kissed the top of her head.

"Good luck in your world. Don't forget about me." He said.

"I could never forget you." She said.

They soon parted and then the King let his Queen go, walking back over to her siblings.

The four held hands as they looked over all of their friends, new and old one last time before they turned to the portal and stepped through and were then in the train station dressed in their school uniforms, not even a second had passed since they left.

They looked around seeing all of the other students and soldiers there waiting for the train to stop and board it.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" a boy from Peter's school asked Susan making her siblings give her a strange look.

Susan just got her bags and the other three followed her example as they walked onto the train, ready to go home.

"Do you think there's anyway we can get back?" Emily asked as she looked in her bag when she saw something was missing.

Peter, Lucy and Susan gave her confused looks.

"I've left my new torch in Narnia." The brown eyed girl said.

The four all laughed at that as the train started moving and they started on their journey home, relaxing as they thought back to their last adventure in Narnia.

Peter and Susan were depressed that they wouldn't be able to ever visit Narnia again, but knew that they would carry it forever in their hearts and never forget what they had learn.

Lucy and Emily couldn't wait for the next adventure so that they could see their friends again, the older wishing it more so that she may see a certain King again and sort out her emotions properly.

The end.


End file.
